


Мир погружается в хаос прямо сейчас.

by ejovvika



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Gen, Post-Dressrosa, fight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— У нас появилась информация, — как обычно, голос в трубке звучит скучающе и холодно, — что через два дня пираты Мугивары атакуют один из наших фортов. Мы вызываем шичибукаев сюда. Если ты все еще на Курагайне, то успеешь добраться до места за сутки, — "ты должен быть тут в срок" остается недоговоренным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мир погружается в хаос прямо сейчас.

**Author's Note:**

> Исполнение заявки с ФБ - 2015:  
> "Какая-нибудь эпик-битва (когда-нибудь после Дресс-Роуз), Мугивары и кто-то очень жесткий. За всем наблюдают Шичибукаи и не могут вступить в битву, ибо это будет считаться изменой. В один момент Луффи и Зоро попадают в совсем жесткую передрягу, и Боа, а затем и Михоук не выдерживают и вступают в битву на их стороне (бонус за Зоро, который неожиданно для всех бежит спасать Перону, которая тоже в гуще битвы)."
> 
> Большое спасибо [Fujimator] за помощь с этим текстом!

Где-то в глубине комнаты пиликает маленькая неприметная дэн-дэн муши. Ей пользуются реже всего, и каждый звонок обещает неприятный разговор с собеседником из Мирового Правительства. Михоук очень не любит такие разговоры.

— У нас появилась информация, — как обычно, голос в трубке звучит скучающе и холодно, — что через два дня пираты Мугивары атакуют один из наших фортов. Мы вызываем шичибукаев сюда. Если ты все еще на Курагайне, то успеешь добраться до места за сутки, — "ты должен быть тут в срок" остается недоговоренным.

Михоук медлит с полминуты, пока на той стороне его невидимый собеседник не начинает нетерпеливо барабанить пальцами по столу или где он там находился, и отвечает:

— Я буду, — и кладет трубку. Какое-то время он стоит, глядя на черные горы на горизонте, потом оглядывается: из вещей в комнате ему нужен только меч. Он снимает его со стены, закидывает себе за спину и выходит в коридор. Но перед уходом кроме меча он хочет захватить из замка еще кое-что.

 

Остров, координаты которого ему сообщили вторым звонком, маленький, каменистый, и кроме башни форта, на нем ничего нет. Михоук видел такие строения: остров — лишь вершина огромной скалы, и под водой в каменной породе выдолблены пещеры и проходы. Это не слабенький одинокий форт, это неприступная крепость. Но для него слово “невозможно” уже давно стало синонимом лишь “очень сложно”. Как и для тех людей, которые появятся тут через полчаса.

Они ждут прибытия мугивар сегодня в полдень. Михоук не знает, откуда Морскому Дозору известно точное время, и это его беспокоит, как, впрочем, и многое другое. Зачем мугивары собираются штурмовать эту обманчивую гору? Что в ней ценного для них? Что в ней ценного для Мирового Правительства, раз оно решило поднять на ее защиту не только Дозор, но и шичибукаев? Михоук сумел не показать своего удивления, когда, подплывая к острову, увидел уже пришвартованный корабль Боа Хэнкок и саму Императрицу — на широкой каменной лестнице форта. Он подходит к ней и сдержанно здоровается:

 — Давно не виделись, Хэнкок, — у них хорошие отношения, насколько это вообще возможно между шичибукаями. Рядом с ней стоит их новых коллега, Багги, бестолковый клоун, он вертится вокруг Боа, хочет добиться ее внимания, скрывая за развязностью свою тревогу и волнение, но причина его — совсем не Хэнкок. Как Правительству удалось добиться, чтобы Боа, которой больше всех было наплевать на свои обязательства как шичибукая, пришла на вызов? Дело снова в Мугиваре? И ведь Багги тоже явился. За плотным туманом, которым, будто нарочно, окружен остров, Михоук видит очертания кораблей и чувствует, что за валунами и глыбами и в подземных проходах прячутся люди в сине-белой форме, и все это напоминает ему Маринфорд. Вот только где адмиралы? На острове нет никого выше контр-адмиралов, а это явно не тот уровень, который может справиться с мугиварами. Ощущение странности происходящего только усиливается.

 

Ровно в полдень с неба падает корабль. Он шлепается на воду недалеко от берега, поднимая волну, под днищем что-то скрежещет. Брызги долетают до их башни, и Перона подставляет зонтик, закрывая себя и Михоука. С корабля выскакивает человечек, прыгает сразу на каменный склон и бежит к ним.

 

 —  Тич, ублюдок, выходи! — орет человечек, Мугивара Луффи.

Тич? Черная Борода? Он что, здесь? Откуда? За спиной Михоука со скрипом открывается дверь, и на крыльцо выходит Маршалл Ди Тич, за ним толпится его новая команда. Михоук осознает, что совершенно перестает понимать что происходит, кидает взгляд на Боа и Багги — у них одинаково удивленные лица; они тоже не ожидали одного из йонко.

 

 — Мугивара! Я рад, что ты принял мое приглашение, — радушно улыбается Тич, не обращая внимания на шичибукаев. Его интересует только Луффи, который уже на плацу перед фортом, сжав кулаки, старается отдышаться после пробежки.

 — А где твой новый братец? - Черная Борода демонстративно ставит ладонь козырьком, хотя в этой части Нового Мира солнце, кажется, не появлялось уже пару столетий, и смотрит в стороны корабля мугивар. Михоук тоже переводит взгляд туда: они уже на берегу, не бегут, как их капитан, но надвигаются быстро и выглядят внушительно. При виде Ророноа Михоука посещает чувство, которое нормальный человек назвал бы гордостью. Стоящая рядом Перона напрягается и сильно сжимает ручку зонтика. Ророноа словно чувствует их взгляды и смотрит на них в ответ. Он кривовато усмехается, но не выглядит удивленным, как будто ожидал их здесь увидеть. Становится все интереснее. Михоук рассматривает остальную команду: рыжая девчонка, “ведьма”, как ее иногда называл Ророноа, длинноносый снайпер, парень в черном костюме, Нико Робин и еще четверо. Кроме того, у них появился новый блондин, Михоуку он не знаком.

 

Тич вызвал Мугивару на этот остров для боя. Он позвонил ему несколько дней назад и сказал: “Слышал, ты нацелился на йонко? Ты слабак и твой брат был слабаком, тебе никогда не стать королем пиратов, потому что им стану я. Если хочешь разубедить меня, то я буду ждать тебя через неделю у форта Дозора на севере”.

Все это Михоук узнает из фраз, которыми Тич и Луффи перемежают свои удары. Команда Тича уже не стоит за его спиной: он проорал “Атакуйте мугивар!”, и разношерстная толпа бросилась вперед. Да, этих ребят не просто так закрыли в Импел Дауне: среди них Михоук узнает несколько человек, награда за которых в последний раз была выше двухсот миллионов, и еще несколько пиратов, которых, он надеялся, уже убили.

Но мугивары вместе с Ло и бойцами Колизея смогли свергнуть режим Дофламинго. У них есть шансы выстоять против Тича с его новыми бойцами и даже уйти отсюда живыми. Правда, не очень большие шансы, потому что кроме команды Черной Бороды сегодня на этом острове еще трое шичибукаев и Морской Дозор, численность которого Михоук, даже используя Хаки Наблюдения, не может оценить точно. Все это очень похоже на какой-то дьявольски хитрый план, в котором ему самому и в принципе шичибукаям отведена непонятная роль. Сейчас им надо быть крайне осторожными в своих поступках.

В бою мугиварам приходится непросто. Их соперники не совершают распространенной ошибки: они с самого начала хорошо представляют, с кем имеют дело, и не недооценивают новичков. В их атаках не чувствуется желания покрасоваться, они сразу бьют на поражение, но мугивары, кажется, были готовы к тому, что с ними станут драться всерьез.

Михоук все больше склоняется к мысли, что команду Соломенной шляпы кто-то предупредил о том, что кроме Титча на острове их будут встречать еще и шичибукаи. И самый вероятный кандидат на это формальное предательство - Хэнкок.

Михоуку дали инструкцию не вмешиваться до приказа Дозора. В свете сложившихся обстоятельств он тем более не будет атаковать Мугивару или кого-то из его команды, пока ему не дадут прямых указаний. Поэтому он просто стоит, прислонившись к колонне на крыльце форта, и ждет этого приказа. Рядом с ним замерла Перона, с момента их прихода сюда она произнесла где-то с десяток слов. Она вообще не много говорила после их отплытия с Курагайны, и Михоук не считал нужным задавать вопросы. Настроение хозяйки сказывается и на призраках: они вяло вьются рядом и не пытаются даже из шалости кого-нибудь расстроить. На противоположной стороне небольшой галереи стоят Боа и Багги, Боа держится хладнокровно и даже равнодушно, но глаза у нее горят яростью и страхом. Непонятно, кого она пытается обмануть этой маской, ведь все, кто интересовался вопросом, давно уже знают, где Мугивара провел два года после своего исчезновения с Сабаоди. Хэнкок не комкает платочек и не ломает рук, но Михоук чувствует, что она на грани, она сорвется, и единственный вопрос - когда это случится и что послужит спусковым крючком. Багги напряжен и собран, Михоуку непривычно видеть его таким. Интересно, он тоже, как Боа, боится за Мугивару или все-таки больше за себя?

Михоук же отбросил ненужные эмоции и просто наблюдает за схваткой. Им нельзя вмешиваться: последствия их глупости привели бы к проблемам гораздо более серьезным, чем любой ущерб, который могут причинить Мугиварам. Даже если кого-то из них убьют, что, впрочем, вряд ли случится. Ророноа хорош сам по себе, Михоук не зря потратил на него свое время. К тому же ему прикрывают спину: специально или случайно, но один из членов команды, парень в костюме, держит под контролем ту сторону, где у их мечника слепое пятно. У Зоро свои способы справляться с этим, они с Михоуком сделали преимуществом его увечье, но подстраховка никогда не будет лишней. Их снайпер прячется где-то, перебегает, меняя местоположение, и, кажется, очень боится, что его найдут. Впрочем, ряды противников Мугивар он прореживает довольно ловко. Рыжая девчонка, девчонка темноволосая, высокий, очень худой и похожий на скелет мечник, человекоподобная зверюшка и странный мужик держат оборону, оставив их сумасшедшего капитана пробивать путь вперед. Складывается чувство, что команда действует бестолково, но с той слаженностью, которая достигается не из-за мурштры и ежедневных совместных тренировок, а по наитию людей, идеально совпадающих друг с другом. Где они потеряли Ло, Михоук не знает, но сомневается, что этот пиратский альянс распался. Он еще не видел Дофламинго после его провала на Дрессрозе, ходили разные слухи, но точно знает, что с Донкихота сняли звание шичибукая с формулировкой "превышение должностных полномочий".

В этот момент парень, который дерется рядом с Ророноа, пропускает удар, и Зоро отвлекается на него, открывая собственный бок. Его противник, Катарина Девон, пользуется возможностью и достает его своим копьем. Михоук и сам не раз пробивал его в это место, и Ророноа знает про дыру в своей защите. Ему предстоит еще надо многим поработать, если он хочет когда-нибудь победить Михоука. Если он выживет сегодня. Удар Девон не смертельный, но Ророноа начинает выдыхаться, а до второго дыхания ему еще далеко. Катарина очень опытный боец, и она не постесняется ударить в спину, в отличие от Зоро. Михоук несколько раз сталкивался с ней до того, как ее схватил Дозор, и от их встреч у него остались неприятные впечатления. Катарина ему противна, и он бы с удовольствием убил ее, представься ему такая возможность. Девон еще раз дотягивается до Зоро, и это ранение уже серьезней.

Михоук ловит взгляд Хэнкок и едва заметно приподнимает бровь, спрашивая. Она слегка кивает, напряжение ее отпускает, но Боа тут же собирается. Они ждут сигнала; единственный их шанс на успех  — слаженность действий.

Внезапно за спиной Зоро вырастает Шилью. Он говорит Катарине:

— Ты задерживаешься, —  и Михоук видит, как спереди на футболке Зоро расплывается темно-красное пятно. На секунду он неестественно выгибается, а потом падает на колени. Катарина сардонически хохочет и заносит копье.

Перона с яростным воплем кидается вперед, перепрыгивая через парапет. Глупая, глупая девчонка, и он тоже сглупил, когда взял ее с собой, думал, что она обрадуется возможности увидеть Ророноа, хоть и в таких обстоятельствах. Ее призраки стремительно атакуют всех пиратов Тича, которые попадаются по пути, но ее главная цель — Девон и Шилью. Когда призрак с улюлюканьем пролетает сквозь ее тело, Катарина вздрагивает и роняет копье на землю. Шилью, кажется, даже не заметил нападения. Он вытаскивает свой меч из Зоро, тот коротко стонет, и разворачивается к Пероне.

— Уйди, — хрипит ей Ророноа, хватаясь за грудь. Никто из членов команды не сможет пробиться к нему и оказать помощь: на каждом из мугивар висит по десятку противников, их силы тоже на исходе. Ближе всего к нему парень в костюме; он замечает ранение Ророноа, рычит “Придурок!”, но Бёрджесс не дает ему не секунды передышки.

— Бестолочь! — кричит на Зоро Перона.

Шилью лениво замахивается, и Перону отбрасывает к началу лестницы, она ударяется спиной о нижнюю ступеньку и скулит. Шилью в два шага подходит к ней и поднимает меч, он покончит с ней одним ударом. Михоук отталкивается от колонны, взлетает и приземляется перед ним, по пути подхватив с земли чью-то саблю. Он блокирует ей меч Шилью с легкостью.

— Нет, — говорит Михоук. Растерявшийся Шилью отступает на шаг. Он явно не ожидал, что кто-то из шичибукаев вмешается. Либо не ожидал, что шичибукаи станут защищать пиратов, из-за которых их сюда и позвали.

В этот момент над плацем разносится крик Мугивары:

— Тич, я убью тебя!  — и все моментально отвлекаются и поворачивают головы в его сторону. Тич стоит перед Мугиварой, тяжело дыша, и улыбается. Причина его радости в том, что сам Мугивара упал на колени и не может сдвинуться, потому что его рука прибита к каменным плитам, в ладони торчит кинжал, и, судя по всему, он сделан из кайросеки. С Мугивары градом льется пот, он раз за разом хватается за кинжал, но тут же слабеет и снова растягивается на земле.

— Ты проиграешь сегодня, Мугивара, но станешь еще и благодарить меня за то, что я оставлю в тебя живых. А вот твоя жалкая команда мне не нужна, поэтому они умрут. Вам ни за что не выбраться отсюда, ведь остров окружен кораблями Дозора, —  Тич наклоняется к Луффи и, понизив голос до шепота, доверительно говорит ему на ухо. Михоук напрягает слух. — Я пообещал им половину своей команды, которую вытащил с нижних уровней Импел Дауна, это самые опасные пираты, отъявленные злодеи и разбойники, и они подчиняются мне. Конечно, если я прикажу им вернуться обратно в тюрьму, они, наверное, даже попытаются убить меня, но кто будет их спрашивать, если Дозор подберет их после боя, слабых и раненых? Но самое главное, я обещал им тебя и твоего брата. А у тебя много братьев, Мугивара, — Тич хохочет, скалясь своей щербатой ухмылкой. — Я поймал одного, поймаю и остальных двух, это будет проще простого, как и с Эйсом, — Мугивара рычит и вырывается, Тич любит поболтать, показушник. Михоук не уважает таких людей. — Если бы в Колизее ты не помешал Бёрджессу получить фрукт Эйса, то не пришлось бы затевать все это. Поэтому теперь мне придется убить второго твоего брата  и забрать его силу, а тебя мы отправим в штаб-квартиру Правительства. Я думаю, некоторые члены командования революционной армии станут гораздо сговорчивее, когда им покажут Манки Ди Луффи в цепях из кайросеки. У всех есть слабые места, представляешь, даже у стариков из Правительства. Они очень не хотят, чтобы достоянием общественности стали некоторые факты из мировой истории. Я знаю совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы они захотели меня выслушать.

Михоук иногда забывает, что внешность обманчива, и Черная Борода сдал властям своего бывшего командира только для того, чтобы титул шичибукая открыл ему двери в Импел Даун, откуда он вышел в сопровождении большого количества очень сильных и разозленных пиратов. Не говоря уже о той истории с Ньюгейтом: двадцать лет выжидать свою цель, а потом убить накама. А потом и бывшего капитана — и стать йонко вместо него, подчинив почти все территории Белоуса. Тич — жестокий и опасный человек, но Михоуку знакомы и более опасные люди.

Площадь постепенно начинает заполняться дозорными, но их не замечают, потому что все внимание приковано к Тичу и Мугиваре.

— Ты дурак, Тич, — выплевывает Луффи. — Хоть и считаешь себя умнее всех, думаешь, что перехитришь Правительство. Ты готов предать людей, которых называешь накама, но на самом деле ты трус и не достоин быть “Ди”. Ты никогда не станешь Королем пиратов.

После этих слов Тич свирепеет и с размаху бьет ногой Луффи по лицу. Где-то на галерее гневно вскрикивает Хэнкок, и Михоук понимает — вот он, тот спусковой крючок. Багги пытается удержать ее, но Боа отталкивает его руку и рвется к Тичу. В полете она выпускает свои стрелы с окаменением, но Тич, быстро оправившись от изумления, отбивает их.

—  Хэнкок, идиотка! Ты должна помогать мне! — кричит взбешенный Тич.

— Я должна помогать тебе? С чего бы? Да ты недостоин целовать грязь под моими ногами! — они сталкиваются, воздух между ними идет трещинами, видимо, сейчас Тич использует способности Белоуса. В следующее мгновение они отпрыгивают друг от друга.

— Но они должны были приказать тебе...

— Боа Хэнкок!  — она оборачивается на оклик. В окне башни торчит какой-то мальчишка-дозорный, он напуган так, что почти трясется. В руках у него большая усатая дэн-дэн муши.  — По приказу Мирового Правительства ты лишаешься статуса шичибукая из-за регулярного неподчинения нашим приказам, помощь пиратам и превышению должностных полномочий, — торжествует скрипучий старческий голос. Это один из Горосэи. — С этого момента ты — обычная зарвавшаяся пиратка, и твоя награда — четыреста миллионов бэлли! Багги, Соколиный Глаз, схватить ее!

Хэнкок изменяется в лице, но она не испугана, нет: она в ярости и хохочет:

— Глупые старикашки! Да плевать я хотела на вас! Ну же, кто хочет получить мою голову? — она обводит взглядом растерянных дозорных. Желающих не видно. — Меро-меро но Ми!

«Так и было задумано», — проносится в голове у Михоука. Тич вступил в сговор с Мировым Правительством, шантажируя их какой-то важной информацией, но и у тех была своя выгода. Не привлекая высшее командование, руками Дозора они решили убрать и самого Тича, и мугивар, и неугодных шичибукаев, которые совершенно перестали подчиняться. После поражения Дофламинго стало очевидно, что слишком накладно покровительствовать пиратам, которых может размазать девятнадцатилетний мальчишка. Они едва сумели прикрыть грешки Мории и замять историю с массовым побегом из самой охраняемой тюрьмы в мире, но в итоге Сэнгоку ушел с поста, а Аокизди - вообще покинул Дозор, изменив равновесие сил между йонко, шичибукаями и Дозором. Эти слухи вредят имиджу Мирового Правительства, которое очень трясется над своей репутацией. Кажется, теперь они собираются полностью изменить систему власти, и пиратам в ней больше нет места. Проще всего столкнуть лбами все стороны, чтобы они поубивали друг друга, а выживших подберет Дозор и навечно запрет на нижних уровнях Импел Даун.

В любом случае, у Михоука кончились причины оставаться шичибукаем. Ему надоело зваться правительственным псом. Тем более он не станет  драться с Хэнкок, чтобы сдать ее Дозору, она - один из немногих людей, которые вызывают у него уважение и не заслужила такого. Михоук вытаскивает из-за спины Ёру и замахивается на ближайшую группу дозорных.

Мир погружается в хаос прямо сейчас. 


End file.
